kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manual of Style Change Recommendations
Post any recommended changes to the Manual of Style here If necessary review the Manual of Style. VA Gallery It has been mentioned by a contributor (Love Robin) that we add a gallery subsection to the "Behind the Scenes" section for real life photo of the voice actor/actress. I agree that this should be added. If I don't receive any objections within a week of this post I will add it to the Manual of Style. Mknopp (talk) 16:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :This change has been made to the Manual of Style. :Mknopp (talk) 14:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) In the interest of reducing galleries. This has been removed and images should now be added to the Voice Actor/Actress subsection. Mknopp (talk) 19:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Info It has been suggested that we remove all information regarding hair styling from the character infobox and only place it in the Appearance section. I am in agreement with this suggestion. Any thoughts or concerns on this? If I don't receive any objections within a week of this post I will add it to the Manual of Style. Mknopp (talk) 13:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :This change has been made. :Mknopp (talk) 17:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Pruning Articles Many articles are *unnecessarily" long. Most of which is re-stating detailed information when there are articles to cover such things (or need to be!!), and indeed there are already links to the various "main articles". For example, On Kim's page, under relationships, Kim's brothers are super intelligent, but most of that should be in their article cause all we need in that section is what is Kim's relationship with them is like. namely, frustrating as she is often the target of their pranks, etc. Most of the rest is unneeded for that particular topic Pruning the redundant info will seriously reduce lengths and make things more concise. Another example is the Kim and Ron's Relationship Page. Yes, all the episodes have headings, but that is not the place to *recap* the episode. The purpose should remain to extract only what is relevant about Kim and Ron's Relationship to be found in that episode. And some *will* be "No new developments in their relationship". There should be a paragraph about this in the MoS; "tell only what is relevant to the needs of a current article and its subheading and link to main subject articles where available for additional details, and consider making ones were needed." Love Robin (talk) 13:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I am all for making a statement that "Only what is relevant to the needs of an article should be written and placed under the proper subheading of the article. Any additional information not directly related to the article should be linked to that subject's article. If the subject's article doesn't exist then one should be made." :Any additional thoughts or concerns on this? :Since it is the holiday season, if I don't receive any objections within two weeks of this post I will add it to the Manual of Style. :Mknopp (talk) 14:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::This change has been made. ::Mknopp (talk) 20:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Layout Guidelines I would like to break the layout guidelines into their own policy article which is linked to the Manual of Style rather than being written in the Manual of Style. Thoughts or concerns on this? If I don't receive any objections within a week I will break the layout guidelines into their own policy article. Mknopp (talk) 18:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :This has been done. :Mknopp (talk) 19:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) 1/14/2013 Changes I added a section to the MoS concerning clarity and moved the character age section to the FAQ. If I don't receive any objections within a week, the changes will be considered policy. Mknopp (talk) 20:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :These are now policy. :Mknopp (talk) 19:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) New Page Love Robin has suggested that we institute a policy for the creation of a new page. When a new page is created, at least place the proper MoS layout onto the page. If possible, it is preferable that some detailed information about the topic of the article also be added. I agree with this policy suggestion. If I do not receive any objections within a week I will add it. Mknopp (talk) 13:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category Policies/Definitions I think it would be a good thing to establish some policies about Categories and what is, or at least is not, acceptable. For example, "Deceased" should be discussed as NOT a viable cat, and why. Is there any way to flag a cat or term as verboten? (while at it, is there a way to *hide* sections from the "live article" while still visible in the Editor? Like the way some programming files can have hidden comment lines. This would allow empty sections to not clutter the Articles, while still there in case there is ever need to fill them in.) Love Robin (talk) 08:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :The only category that is any problem is the deceased category, and that has more to do with the the state of their being and not the category. That being said, I will add a section to the Kim Possible Wiki:FAQ. :As for the comments. You can comment out a line by enclosing it in HTML comment marks: :Mknopp (talk) 13:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ooooooo…!! A New Trick I has learneded… I suggest that HTML Comment trick be applied to empty MoS Section Headers in articles to "tidy them up". Yet they remain in place for editors to "reactivate" should there be applicable content in the future. Recommend this is applied after being polished from Rough Draft status. Love Robin (talk) 14:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC)